Forever and Always
by xokittykat5xo
Summary: This is not a song fic. I just like the title.  This is how i think Harry proposed to Ginny. Or, how I wish he proposed to her.  Obviously HP/GW mention of HG/RW. Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is how i think Harry proposed to Ginny.**

**I acually had a dream about this story and decided to write it down. **

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling and therefore do not own any of these characters or anything that you believe looks familiar to you.**

**Enjoy :)**

Harry quickly paced in his room. "It was now or never" he told himself.

He knew it had and would be now.

With that thought, he quickly apparated to Hogsmeade. The town was a lot busier than it had been during his schooling. There were many people walking on the sidewalk and into stores. Madame Rosmerta quickly said hello to him but knew he did not want to be distracted and let him continue on his walk.

He quickly made his way from the small wizarding town to the first place that he ever called home. Hogwarts.

He was planning on going to see Hagrid, but, from the lack of smoke exiting the chimney in his cabin, it was obvious that he was not home.

So, instead he decided to go visit Neville. Pomona Sprout was planning on an early retirement so Neville was apprenticing and teaching some of the younger student's classes. Then, when Sprout officially retired, Neville would take on the role of full time professor.

When Harry walked into the Greenhouse, Neville was nonchalantly feeding the plants. When he noticed Harry he quickly got up and greeted him with a hug.

"Neville" Harry said slightly nervous, "I need your help."

**Sorry this one is really short. ****I promise you the next one will be longer.**

**Also please pretty please review!**

**This is my first fic so if you like it it will pretty much make my week.**

**Love Always**

**Kitty**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi everyone! After putting up the first chapter i realized it was pretty terrible so i decided that i am going to fnish the story tonight so that it is acually readable (Is that a word? I dont care I am using it anyway.)**

**Also REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything you recognize *cries herself to sleep***

*Later that day*

Once again, Harry was pacing. But, this time, he was doing it in the middle of the main street of Hogsmeade.

His mind raced with millions of questions. "What if something happened to her? What if she won't be done practice in time? What if she forgot?"

*Flashback*

Harry and Ginny were sitting at fancy restaurant in Muggle London. Ginny had been hinting to Harry that she wanted to get married ever since Ron and Hermione got engaged a month ago.

Harry was planning on doing it that night.

That was until they started talking.

"Don't you think it was so cute how Ron asked Hermione to marry him?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yes it was great. I remember when Ron was writing those notes. Although, he always told me it was homework." Harry replied.

Ron had written Hermione a note each day since the Yule Ball when he found out he fancied her. He then presented her with these notes along with another one. The last note expressed his love for her and how he could never live without her. In the letter was an engagement ring and of course Hermione said yes.

"I love it when someone brings their personal life or a common interest into a wedding proposal. You want it to be something you will remember forever." Ginny said with a sweet smile.

At that Harry became very nervous. He did not have anything special planned

In the end much to Ginny and Harry's disappointment, Ginny did not receive a ring, and Harry did not propose.

Yet, Harry did ask Ginny to accompany him on a trip to Hogwarts where he had to talk to some of the younger kids about defense against the dark arts.

Ginny quickly agreed even though she would have practice that morning and would be very tired.

"The things you do for a ring" she thought.

*End of Flashback*

With Harry worrying whether or not she was going to come, he did not notice the slight *pop* of Ginny apparating right behind him.

She saw that he was pacing and inside she did a small happy dance because she had a feeling she was going to get her ring today.

Finally, she tapped Harry on the shoulder, turned him around, and kissed him.

"What are you worried about?" She asked innocently.

"Oh… Oh nothing just talking to the students I guess."

He was so thrown off by her entrance that now he was stuttering. At this she just smiled and laughed.

Together they made their way up to the castle. They both sighed deeply remembering their old life.

After a little while of standing in silence, Harry finally spoke.

"So do you want to spend some time with Neville in his class while I go talk to the other students?"

Ginny agreed and quickly made her way up to the greenhouses to find her old friend.

When she found Neville he was in the middle of teaching but warmly welcomed her and introduced her to the class.

But, Ginny noticed that Neville was also stuttering.

"What does Harry have planned and how did he drag Neville into it?" she thought.

**I will try to get the rest up later to night if you are interested**

**If you happen to be interested REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here is the last installment! Wow I wrote a whole story in a day I feel proud!**

**Enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the storyline HAPPY**

Ginny was helpful to Neville in his class because he kept become very nervous every time he looked at her.

When class was almost over, Ginny noticed a school owl tapping lightly at the window. She saw that the letter it was holding was addressed to her so she opened it.

_Ginny,_

_Meet me in our special place as soon as you can._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Neville saw her face light up and new it was time. "Everyone," he announced, "can you please say good bye to Ms. Weasley. I believe that she has somewhere to go." He then winked at her as she picked up her belongings and pretty much sprinted out the door.

She knew what Harry was talking about when he said "special place". It was the place where they spent countless hours during her fifth year.

As she passed by a part of the lake, she saw the Giant Squid casually lying on the top of the surface.

She then practically skipped for joy when she saw Harry sitting by their favorite tree with a picnic basket and a blanket laid out for them.

He smiled as she sat down and he pored her a glass of champagne.

"So how was your class?" she asked trying to have a normal conversation in the not so normal setting.

"Oh it was quite wonderful. Everything is a lot calmer then it was when we went here." He said while picking at a loose thread in the blanket obviously nervous.

She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Harry.

"Ginny?" he asked hesitantly but demanding at the same time as if he was trying to hid a million feelings at once.

"Yes" she said obviously trying to suppress her excitement.

"Ginny, I have something to ask you."

"You can ask me anything Harry."

"Well…"

Their conversation was quickly stopped by a fast buzzing noise.

Both of their heads looked up to see one thing that was not expected.

A golden snitch.

"Should we catch it?" Harry asked.

"We probably should. I have no idea how it could have gotten out of the quidditch stadium. They are not even having practice now" Ginny replied.

They both suddenly jumped up and went to retrieve the lost snitch.

To their surprise, there happened to be two brooms laying outside of the castle walls closest to where they were.

They quickly mounted them and took off.

At first it was just important that they catch the snitch. But then it became playful and a competition as both of them wanted to catch the snitch before the other one did.

Harry of course thought that he was going to catch it because although Ginny played professional quidditch, she played as a chaser not a seeker.

Yet, Ginny gave him a run for his money and was neck and neck with him by the time they got in an arm length distance of the snitch.

In the end, Harry was able to beat her because his arm was slightly longer than hers.

"Hey! You cheated!" Ginny laughed playfully and punched his arm.

"It is not my fault I have longer arms than you." Harry countered.

After kissing and sitting again against their tree, Harry began to inspect the snitch.

"Ginny!" he yelled.

"What? Harry I am right next to you, you don't have to scream."

"Oh sorry." a slight blush began to creep on his cheeks, "But, do you see? There is writing on the snitch!"

He then held the snitch to her eye level so that she could see the engraving.

_Forever and Always_

Harry then placed the snitch in her hand and then to her surprise the snitch opened.

Inside was a gold ring with a simple diamond.

Ginny could feel a tear run down her cheek as she gaped at its beauty and simplicity.

"It was my mother's and well…"

Harry was cut off by Ginny's strong kiss as she pulled him in closer.

"I guess that is a yes?" Harry said while smiling.

"Hell yeah!" Ginny said before pulling him back into another strong kiss.

She only opened her eyes for a few seconds just to see Neville sneaking off with the brooms and a box that could have perfectly fit a snitch.

**Awww I am finished my first story! That was fun!**

**But PLEASE REVIEW and thank you those who reviewed already:**

_**believe-in-faries**_** and **_**RachelA13**_

**also thanks to **_**eternal vampire**_** for adding my story to their alert list !**

**Love Always**

**Kitty**


End file.
